First Love
by CuteBubbles
Summary: A person's first love is so hard to let go, so hard to be forgotten. Based on the poem First Love by John Clare, read about Aya and Rei as they face the deep hurdles that come their way, both with each other and with themselves. Will true love survive? Please leave a review!
1. Looking from Afar

**Looking from Afar**

By CuteBubbles

Hey guys! This is my very first uploaded fanfic so please be gentle. I welcome any positive feedback or constructive criticisms. Hope you all like it! =)

* * *

_Aya's POV:_

_I never saw so sweet a face_

_As that I stood before_

_My heart has left its dwelling place_

_and can return no more_

_-John Clare, First Love_

The first falling leaves of autumn always brings me sweet memories. I remember the wonder I felt during my childhood, when a leaf seemed like such a magical object. And now, amidst this gentle floating down of leaves, I gaze upon his face.

"Rei," I whisper.

Slightly trembling, I stand up from under the tree. He's coming closer. Suddenly, my heart starts beating like a drum and I could feel the heat rising up my cheeks. How embarrassing! Stop it! I hope he doesn't notice.

I give a shy hello. He only stares blankly back at me with those chestnut brown eyes of his and gives a slight nod. I knew better than to expect more.

"Ran told me to fetch you here. We're going to the ice cream parlor."

And just like that, he turns on his heels and walks ahead of me, expecting me to just automatically follow him.

I know he is doing this because Ran told him to, but still, he's with me and I couldn't help but smile to myself. I mean, after all, I'm used to people ignoring me. I continue to observe his gleaming brown hair in the sunlight and the aloof but manly way he walks. His shoulders seem so relaxed, as if he doesn't care about anyone or anything in the world. Hmm… It isn't so bad looking at his head from behind. At least I can stare at him as much as I want.

You know, he would always act this way towards me, as if my existence was a bother to him. But I can't stop liking him. I really can't. I'm willing to endure it all, just to experience the rare moments when his icy shield melts and he lets me see his kindness. That's why I fell for him in the first place; because when I was in the darkness of despair, he rescued me with his wonderful smile and ramen. So now I'm hooked, acting like a stray puppy desperately following a stranger.

In the distance, I could see my friends joking around and laughing. Ran, as usual, is the center of attention. She is playfully punching Tatsuki. I smile to myself. This scene could be a painting. Sometimes I feel like I'm the silent observer in an art gallery, immersed in the strokes and the story but not part of the actual painting.

Yuuya turns toward our direction. His face breaks into a smile as he excitedly waves. Then Ran and Miyu start to run towards me. As they close the distance, I could imagine the painting coming alive and all the streaks of color extending out from the canvas to greet me. I smile as I become part of the painting.

"Aya!" Ran screams as she tackles me.

"Oomph! Not so hard, Ran, not so hard." As the both of us giggle, Miyu also gives me a hug.

"We haven't seen you in such a long time," Ran complains, her lip forming a pout.

"Sorry but it's only been a day. I had to study for a molecular orbital theory test. It was really hard. I'm not even sure I got a good grade" I nervously bite my lip as I thought about the horrible exam that I took earlier that day.

Miyu and Ran exchange confused glances as they mouth the words "molecular whatta." Even Yuuya and Tatsuki are dumbfounded.

Rei rolls his eyes as he says, "It's chemistry, you idiots."

Ran laughs it off as if Rei had not said a single thing. She says, "Well whatever your test was about, I'm sure you got an A. You always do! Now, who wants to buy me delicious, creamy rocky road candy?"

Tatsuki jumps up and down like a monkey. "Ooh I will I will!"

"I better follow them to prevent Ran from taking advantage of Tatsuki t_oo_ much," Miyu tells me with a laugh.

I couldn't help but giggle at my silly but warm friends. I am so lucky to have them.

Wearing a curiously sly grin, Yuuya then makes his hasty exit. "Bye, you two!"

So now, it is just Rei and I again. All alone…. Silence… This is so awkward.

I steal a look from his handsome face but he isn't looking at me at all. He's just staring blankly at the ice cream parlor window. Maybe he's looking at something inside…

His head instantly turns, his eyes meeting mine. Those beautiful brown orbs again.

"We should probably go inside with the rest," he plainly stated.

" Right."

Gosh I feel stupid. Here I am staring at him like a fool and the rest are already inside. He must think I'm so dumb.

I put on a fake cheery smile to hide my embarrassment. "Let's go," I say. I don't even wait for him as I run inside the shop, scared that I'd appear even more stupid to him.

* * *

_Rei's POV:_

Geez this is hard to do. How much longer do I need to stare at her constantly blushing face?

Don't get me wrong, Aya is a nice girl, but she always makes me feel guilty. She stares at me with puppy dog eyes, as if silently chanting, "please ask me to be your girlfriend."

I know that she likes me. She confessed at the top of that one building. In fact, I can still recall her innocent eyes tearing up as I told her that I could not return her feelings. Any other girl would have been devastated and given up already but yet, here she is, smiling at me as if I had never said those words to her. As if I hadn't caused those tears.

That's the very reason she needs to stay away from me. A sweet, innocent girl like Aya doesn't know my past and she won't ever understand. I would only hurt her in the end, no matter how much I try not to. This darned _love_ always leads to heartbreak anyway.

"There you guys are! Here you go, Aya! Here's your ice cream," Ran says excitedly.

Aya replies, "Thanks!" She flashes a bright smile as she takes her strawberry ice cream cone.

Ok fine I admit that sometimes, Aya can be really cute. I'm not blind, unlike what Yuuya says. I know how her smile can brighten up a room, and how her long, silky bluish black hair catches the light at just the right spots. It actually looks like a wave at times. I wonder how soft it feels if I run my hand through it…

Argh! What the heck am I doing?! Forget I even said any of that. I'm acting like some freaky stalker here.

" I saw that."

Agh! I jump in surprise. I whirl around to see the speaker.

Oh. It's only Yuuya.

"What are you talking about now? There was nothing for you to see," I hiss in reply.

"Ha! Yeah right. You kept staring at Aya. Dude, she already likes you. Why don't you just say you like her back? If you don't, someone might beat you to it."

"Because I don't like her back," I say defensively.

Yuuya shakes his head in disbelief.

Turning my back against my so-called best friend, I whisper," Well, at least I don't think I do."

Looking back at my companions, most especially at _her_, a strange surge of emotion comes over me. It is a feeling of courage and impulsiveness that is entirely new. I mean, what if Aya starts to like someone else? No, that can't happen. She likes me too much… Or does she?

I feel like walking up to her right now. Still, I have nagging thoughts that just won't go away. Is this right? What if I end up hurting her in the end? I could be making a very big mistake…

No matter what, I don't want to end up like _him_…


	2. Valentine's Day

**Valentine's Day**

By CuteBubbles

* * *

Author's note: Thank you to all who reviewed! :) Hope you all like this chapter! I was pretty pleased with it. To those who haven't, please review. I'd really love to hear from you!

Screaming Siopao- Thanks for the welcome! I'm glad to finally upload my own story. You'll see who him is in the future chappies. :)

Chiby Angel-chan - Thanks so much for saying I'm talented. It brightened my day. Hehe you'll see who him is too. Actually, this story starts out before Aya and Rei even go out. He has rejected her before, like you said. This chapter is when they start to really know each other.

cold summer night- Hehe thank you for your compliments! :) I'm happy you like Rei's POV. I thought it would be nice to set up a contrast by putting both him and Aya's POVs.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gals.

* * *

_"I ne'er was struck before that hour_

_With love so sudden and so sweet_

_Her face it bloomed like a sweet flower_

_And stole my heart away complete."_

_-John Clare, First Love_

_Aya's POV:_

A bloom. A bloom of soft pink petals in the spring. I shall forever think of this precious moment whenever I see a rose in bloom. I stare back at Rei. He is standing in front of me, looking as handsome as ever, wearing a light blue shirt. In his hand, he holds out a single pink rose. I cannot believe what I just heard.

Rei's gaze remains steady as his brown bangs are ruffled by the wind. He shifts his feet uncomfortably as he utters, "I said, Aya, will you go out with me?"

I mentally snap myself out of my reverie. My face breaks out into a smile and I jump to hug him as tight as I could, like a mouse hugging her prized morsel of cheese.

"Of course I would!"

God has been so good to me today. I never would have expected Rei to ask me out on Valentine's day. And more than that, he's holding a rose too! Ahh! This is sheer heaven.

As I end the hug, I try to compose myself and shyly take the wonderful pink rose.

He brings his hand up to the back of his head while he asks, "So, what do you want to do?"

I smile sweetly. " I don't know. I'd be happy doing anything. What would you like to do?"

Rei looks at me with amusement in his eyes. "Aya, I asked you first so you decide. Don't hesitate to just say what you want." I respond with a nod.

I look around in the park we are in. There are trees to the right, with the road beyond it. To the left, various couples are milling about and a couple of children are running in the grass. There is a bridge connecting both sides of the park. In the lake under the bridge, lovey-dovey couples are riding boats, smiling to each other like crazy. I guess I'm grinning like crazy too. I look past Rei and see the main sidewalk, with benches on the side. Then, I notice a bike rental stall in the distance. Ooh! That's an idea.

" I know! Let's go ride those passenger bikes!"

I point to the stall excitedly.

"Passenger bikes?" Rei asks, one of his eyebrows slightly cocked.

"Yeah. When I was a little girl, my family and I would always ride them every Sunday. I loved feeling the breeze against my face. It's so much fun."

Rei shrugs. "Fine."

We walk over to the stall. I'm as excited as I can be. I haven't ridden this type of bike since I turned 12, which was 6 years ago.

"Hmm ok. So, Aya, how does this thing work?" Rei asks as he inspects the passenger bike. Haha. He's circling it as if it's a foreign object.

"Well, you see, one person rides in the seat connected to the bike. There are wheels on the sides of the seat. Another person has to ride the actual bike. That person has to carry the weight of the person riding the seat," I explain matter- of- factly.

"Oh. Well in that case, I should ride the bike and you should be in the passenger seat."

I grin to myself as I say, "Alright." He's really a sweet guy, even if he doesn't realize it.

As I get on the seat, I feel the cool metal against my back. I run my fingers through the side of the passenger seat, remembering the times I used to get up early in the morning just to go ride on this thing. Back when my parents adored me as a little girl. It's funny how the older you get, the less loving they become. Pretty soon I just became my older sister's shadow.

"Ok, here we go," Rei announces, bringing me back from my trip down memory lane.

I could hear the tires squeaking as we begin to go along the street, riding around the park.

"Whee!" I couldn't help but say it, though it might appear childish.

Rei seems to be enjoying himself too. He's looking ahead with determination in his eyes. The wind is blowing his hair, making him look so astonishingly handsome. His arms are taut and muscled as he grips the bars. How did I ever manage to get a guy like him to even notice me? I am really so lucky.

I turn my attention to the scenery. I could see the emerald trees as we zipped past them. I close my eyes to take it all in—the calming breeze, the nice sunlight and Rei's cologne gently wafting in the air.

"Steep incline coming ahead," Rei announces. I open my eyes.

I could see Rei struggling as he tried to get up the hill.

"Do you need me to get off? I can if I'm too heavy to carry. I'll just run to catch up before you go down the hill," I suggested.

I notice the sweat forming on his brow. "No, I can do this," he grunts.

"Ok. I believe in you," I reply, smiling.

Panting and grunting, Rei finally makes it to the top. I hand him a handkerchief from my purse as he takes a breather.

"Here. Use this to wipe off your sweat."

He looks surprised as he accepts the handkerchief reluctantly.

"Thanks," he muttered. He meets my gaze for a second but he suddenly looks to the side.

Did I do something wrong? Is he embarrassed accepting something from a girl? Or do I make him uncomfortable?

"Don't worry. You can keep it," I say cheerfully.

He nods, stuffing the handkerchief in his pocket.

Now, we were going down the hill. I grip the handle bars tight as I steel myself for the decline.

"Get ready," Rei announces. I nod to him, biting my lip.

Then whoosh! The bicycle jolts, accelerating down the hill. I could feel my stomach lurch at the start. But now, it feels exhilarating, as if I'm riding a roller coaster.

I start to laugh and Rei turns his face toward me. The upper corners of his mouth are forming a very small smile, barely noticeable to any passersby. But looking at his deep brown eyes, I could see the laughter he's holding inside. This is one moment of joy that only the two of us share. In this single, rare, happy moment, I can see a glimpse of the _real_ Rei... This truly is a happy Valentine's Day.

* * *

_Rei's POV:_

Breathe in, breathe out. Ugh who knew riding a bike uphill could be so hard. Just a little bit more and I'll reach the top. Keep pushing the pedals. Hang in there.

"Do you need me to get off? I can if I'm too heavy to carry. I'll just run to catch up before you go down the hill," Aya says, interrupting my thoughts. I chuckle to myself. So typical of her, always thinking of others.

I'm tempted to say yes, but, of course, I can't appear to be weak. It would be so embarrassing if I couldn't even get Aya up a hill, on our first date nonetheless. What would she think of me then?

"No, I can do this," I reply hastily in return.

"Ok. I believe in you," she says, flashing a sweet smile. I have to say, no matter how much I sweat and no matter how much my legs hurt tomorrow, it's worth it just to see Aya so happy.

I look at Aya as she closes her eyes. She looks so carefree, with her long hair blowing in the wind and her cheeks slightly pink from the sun's rays. Pink. That's exactly the reason why I gave her that pink rose today. It reminds me so much of her blush.

Until now, I can't believe I did what I did—ask Aya out. Me, the No. 1 model in Shibuya, looking like a fool while holding out a rose and feeling scared of rejection. Of course I don't really care about such a title. It's meaningless, simply a label that everyone attaches to me. Still, that was terrifying for me, and I did it! Now, I'm here, spending my afternoon with a gorgeous, pure and intelligent girl.

Reaching the top of the hill, I immediately stop pedaling. My thighs are still burning from the lactic acid build-up. Oh man I'll be feeling that in the morning. Phew. Just keep breathing. In… out…

"Here. "

A simple white handkerchief with pink embroidery on the edges comes into my view. Stunned, I look up at her.

She cheerfully says, "Use this to wipe off your sweat."

I slowly take the handkerchief, surprised by her act of kindness. I gaze at her while she tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Suddenly, it strikes me how beautiful Aya really is. As she sits there with her pink, baby doll dress, I couldn't help but study her facial features. I never noticed how long her eyelashes were before. Or how her lips are so full and red.

Suddenly, she shifts her gaze towards me. My heart is pounding against my chest and I could feel my cheeks start to redden. Did she see me staring? I quickly snap my head to the side.

Trying to calm myself down, I look back at her. She is wearing a confused look on her face. Oh man it must be because I looked away from her.

She turns toward me again. "Don't worry. You can keep it."

I breathe a sigh of relief. Good. She wasn't offended. I put her floral scented handkerchief in my pocket, glad that she gave it to me.

"So, get ready," I warn her.

I can feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins as I prepare to ride down the steep hill. Sneaking a peek at Aya, I could tell that she's nervous. Her knuckles are practically white from gripping the bar too tightly. Well, she'll love this, I'm sure.

I stomp on the pedal to accelerate as fast as possible. Push, push. Haha Aya's smiling already. I knew she'd like it. There… I can feel the bike picking up speed. The gusts of air are blowing hard against my cheeks. The rocks are making the bicycle slightly wobble from time to time. This is so familiar…

Closing my eyes, I remember running away from home on my beloved blue bike, my only escape. Shouts of my mom and dad were left behind as I gripped the handle bars tight and pumped the pedals as if my life depended on it. I was done with all the fighting, all the screaming, all the crying… just, all the noise. I went to my usual tree, started my climb, and once at the top, my freedom was back. Up there, I could feel the comfort of the wind. I could find the silence I've learned to love. But I knew I'd eventually have to go back. My mom would get me every time, gently calling my name over and over again… "Rei, come down, darling. Rei…"

"Rei…" Hey, that's not mom's voice.

I open my eyes instantly. Oh. It's Aya, with a very concerned look.

"Are you ok? You suddenly look sad. Are you tired?"

"No," I say slowly. But truth be told, that memory did dampen my mood. I don't know why I just suddenly started dredging up old memories out of nowhere.

I look back at Aya and start to feel guilty. This is our first date, and we should be enjoying it, especially on Valentine's Day. Plus, it's getting late… the sun's about to set. Hey! That's an idea!

I bring the bike to a sudden halt. "Hey Aya."

"Yes?" she answers expectantly.

"Let's go over there." I motion to a bridge made of white granite. It overlooks the lake, but more importantly, it overlooks the sky.

We park the bike on the side of the road and walk together. Making my way to the center of the bridge, I couldn't help but marvel at the sight of the sunset. The streaks of colors seem to run endlessly in the sky.

Beside me, I hear a gasp. Aya is staring at the sunset like a doe-eyed deer, completely engrossed by the sight of it. I observe her while the wind continues to blow her long, sweeping hair. When the wind settles, her midnight black locks seem to frame the sides of her face perfectly. I couldn't help but smile inwardly. Thank goodness she has no clue I'm looking at her. I return my attention to the changing hues of the sky.

"Rei…"

The uncertain sound of her voice makes me turn towards her.

"Hm?"

She keeps fidgeting with her fingers. I wonder what Aya wants to say? She can't even look me in the eye.

"Well," she hesitatingly starts," I was just wondering… how you spent your Valentine's Day before."

Oh. That's it? "I don't really celebrate it."

Her eyes widen in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah. My dad and I watch tv, or I work, I guess," I answer with a shrug.

Why is she still fidgeting with her hands?

"Oh.. so you, uh, never celebrated it with another… girl…. before?" she asks so quietly that I could barely make out what she said.

Haha. I should have known. "No, Aya, I haven't."

At this, she beams proudly as she rests her chin on her palms. It doesn't take a whole lot to make her happy, does it? I try to suppress a chuckle as I stare at her contented face.

Looking away from the sky, she turns towards me.

"Thanks, Rei… For today… I really appreciate it."

Her voice is serious as she utters those words. I look into her deep, brown eyes . There's so much emotion in them… I feel like I can see right to her soul.

She really is thankful…But why? It's not like I'm doing her a favor or anything.

All of a sudden, she drops her gaze, deciding instead to study the water. I instantly wish I could continue staring at those deep orbs of hers, and get lost in them.

The wind sends a light breeze along our way, bringing the gentle scent of cherry blossoms. A lone petal makes its way into the air, seeking its next destination. Like a feather, the petal falls… floating, swaying, until it lands perfectly in my hand. A pink petal from a flower in bloom.

"_Aya_… _Happy Valentine's Day_…"


	3. Summer's End

**Summer's End**

By CuteBubbles

* * *

Author's Note: Hellooo i am back! I know I was on hiatus with this story for a VERY long time. Sorry about that! I intend on continuing it. University and summer vacations kept me busy these past few years. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and asked for updates! You kept me going! Good thing I had a story outline so I could pick up where I left off! Also, this chapter was hard to write for me because I wrote a wonderful first draft a year ago, but I went on vacation with my family just as I finished it and my laptop got stolen! Grrrr. I hate rewriting chapters. I tried to make it as good as the first one. It's extra long to make up for my absence! Hope you like it! Btw, I changed the timeline of events from the anime. At this present time in the story, they are 17 years old. This chapter answers some questions you guys might have had from the previous chapter. ;)

Please take time to review! It really does make a difference for the author!

Disclaimer: Gals! Is not my property, but this fanfic is!

* * *

_ Rei's POV:_

A sharp glint. Intense heat. Metal spokes radiating from an ominous circle, blinding my vision. Bright yellow and orange comprise the enormous circle looming in the distance. That's our destination. I. Must. Reach. It.

"C'mon you slowpokes! The Jubra Ferris Wheel is waiting!" Ran screams at the top of her lungs while leading the way. She points at the Ferris Wheel and impatiently beckons us to follow her. Her voice can be so screechy. Ugh. I already have a throbbing headache as it is.

Up ahead looms the biggest ferris wheel in all of Japan, the Jubra Ferris Wheel. In the scorching summer heat, it looms bigger than ever. The heat waves are distorting our view of it, making the distance seem much farther to walk.

Gulp. It. Is. So. Hot. I could feel my lips getting drier and rougher by the minute, chapped by the intense heat. Beads of sweat are already running down the side of my face. The crunchy gravel under my feet doesn't exactly make it easy to walk either. Why did I even agree to go to the Odaiba Carnival? I steal a glance at the lovely girl beside me, dressed in a pink summer dress with bow platform shoes. Sigh. Of course, I went to see Aya. So I agreed, despite the weather and the fact that I only got 3 hours of sleep last night. I had to work overtime as a DJ because my replacement decided that the world revolved around him and refused to show up for work. Oh and my other part-time job at the radio station tired me out too. Everything gets harder to balance the further I get in school. I stifle a yawn while I hear someone shriek to my right.

Ran. Again. "Tatsukichi! We HAVE to ride that! It jolts you to the top of the pole and then plunges you straight down! Awesome! You're not scared, are you?" Her eyes narrow at a whimpering Tatsukichi, obviously scared to go. Why does she have to impose what she wants on others?

"Can you pipe down over there? You're annoying me." My voice drips with irritation. I'm not in the mood to put up with Ran's noisiness today.

Her head snaps quickly to my direction. "What did ya say, you darn Ice Prince?! Who the heck are you calling annoying?! You're the only annoying one here! Party pooper!" screams Ran while Tatsukichi restrains her from attacking me. Tsk. Whatever.

Ugh dang it. My migraine keeps getting worse by the second. It's pounding the sides of my skull now. I try to alleviate it by massaging my temples. Am I dehydrated? People at the club last night might wake up to the same throbbing headache with their hangovers. But I had no alcohol last night, that's for sure. I never drink.

Forget that ferris wheel. "I'm not going."

Of course, everyone has to stare at me in surprise and annoyance.

"Um… actually, you guys go ahead. I'll stay here and keep Rei company. I wouldn't want to hinder our end-of-summer trip anyway. I hate those scary rides," Aya says hesitatingly with a shy and gentle smile on her lips, obviously wanting to alleviate the tension. I can't help but smile inwardly to myself too. Aya always has my back.

"Hmm. Ok, if you say so, Aya. Call when you're done, k? Gosh you're way too good for this party pooper boyfriend of yours," Ran insults me, sticking her tongue out at me. Grr. She is so annoying! And watch her run away. What a coward. Of course, Tatsukichi runs after her while waving goodbye to us. What about Yuuya and Miyu?

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Aya?" Miyu asks with a concerned face.

Aya smiles shyly and shakes her head, touched that her friends stayed behind to inquire after her. "I'm fine, really. Thanks for asking! I'm sure you guys will have tons of fun without me!"

Haha. Typical Aya. Cheerful as usual.

Yuuya chuckles and steps nearer to her. Hm. Strange. Why does he have to be so close to her? He doesn't like Aya, right? Don't tell me I have more competition.

"Don't worry Aya, I'll make sure to buy you your favorite pink popcorn," Yuuya winks. What the hell?! Why does he have to do that? In front of me too… Argh!

"You know me too well! Thanks Yuuya! I'll see you guys later!" Aya beams and waves at them as they run off towards the entrance of the park.

Soon it's just me and Aya. Alone.

It's been exactly one year since we've been here. Last year on the same day, the gang came here as well. Sadly, that was also when I rejected Aya.

I glance at her blushing face. She looks away whenever I turn to look at her. Haha. Although I'm ashamed to admit it, I like having that much of an effect on her.

"Wanna go to the Zohan Globe Tower?" I ask nonchalantly. It would be nice to replace those bad memories with good ones.

Aya beams. "Sure! We haven't been there in a while."

We set off, our steps in sync with one another and silence making its way as our natural and comfortable companion. The wind is blowing her hair softly, her brownish black locks caressing her face. I can't help but smile to myself. I can't believe that she's my girlfriend now. It's only been 4 months since I asked her out on her first date during Valentine's Day.

You know, I still wonder if I did the right thing by asking her out. Sometimes, I get really scared. I'm risking so much just to be with her. Am I selfish for doing this? Am I making her happy or am I just setting her up for hurt? It's hard to tell.

All I know is, I was a dumb boy who got jealous and asked her out before someone else could...

_I still remember it clearly. I was passing by her school a day before Valentine's Day. Aya just came out of the gate with Ran and Miyu. She was laughing happily, and when I looked at her, her cheerfulness rubbed off on me too. I grinned to myself inwardly while staring at the gorgeous girl with a smile that brightened up the streets. Others wouldn't be able to tell, of course. I made sure I always hid my emotions. My father made sure to beat that into me. But it turns out, I wasn't the only one who noticed her._

_"Hey guys, see that cute girl? That girl's name is Aya Hoshino, and she's going to become my girlfriend tomorrow."_

_I turned my head to see the boy who owned that pretentious voice, claiming to have Aya even before he asked her. What a dimwit! What makes him think she'll say yes? She likes ME._

_The boy looked unimpressive. Sandy blond hair, plain features and a cocky stature. What's so special about him?_

_He turned to his two minions, stupidly looking up at him in awe, and declared," I, Katase, am the top student in all of Hounan High. The king, if you will. Isn't it fitting that my queen will be the second top student?"_

_My fists clenched up tightly. I wanted to punch that sneer off his face. Aya doesn't need a stuck-up snob like him in her life!_

_Breathe, Rei, breathe. Remember, emotion is weakness. Control yourself. Katase, huh? Tsk. That'll never happen, buddy._

_"Witness it unfold tomorrow, guys. Right after school, I'm going to meet her in the gate and ask her out. I've admired her for so long, now's my time to shine. Come on, let's head to the library."_

_I tried to remain inconspicuous the whole time. I watched their retreating backs, and felt this surge of jealousy within me. My palms were sweaty and my body heated up, all due to my anger at that guy. Aya CANNOT be with him. She should be with me…_

_I didn't have much time to think it through. I was backed into a corner, and it felt like I had no other choice. The next day, on Valentine's Day, I met her on the entrance to her school (BEFORE the gate). I took her to the park, armed with a single pink rose. And the rest, as they say, is history... Hehehe. Victory! Katase looked like a growling dog when he found out. I remember when he glared at me from the gate, his eyes flashing with fury like those of a rabid dog._

And so, I got the girl. Here we are now, with Aya as my girlfriend. Am I awful for doing that? I mean, I asked Aya out and disregarded the consequences. Did I do it out of pride, or because I love her and didn't want her to go to another guy? I…I am not quite sure. Aya makes me happy with her warmth and I'm physically attracted to her, but a relationship is more than that. It should be for a purpose—with a potential towards marriage. After seeing what happened to my parents, that at least is clear in my head. Can I imagine Aya as my potential future wife? I stare at her walking happily like a little kid and staring up at the various colorful sights. I… I have no clue. I don't even know if I actually truly like her. Tch… I rushed it, didn't I? And leading her on like this when I'm still confused… it could just lead to more hurt when we break up in the future. I don't want to hurt such a fragile girl like Aya. Oh man, what have I done?!

"Rei? Is something the matter?"

I turn my eyes to face two bright orbs of brown staring back at me, filled with genuine concern. My eyes widen. Was I that obvious?

She takes a small step towards me, coming close to my face. Immediately my heart starts pounding fast. Her soft, delicate hand touches my forehead ever so slightly. Electricity travels through my spine. The faint smell of cherry blossoms emanating from her skin puts me into a daze. I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"You don't seem to have a fever… but your face is all red, and you've been awfully quiet. I noticed that you seem to have a migraine too from earlier. Oh what do I do?" She casts her eyes downward, troubled, and removes her hand from my forehead.

Instinctively, I catch it. I want to keep feeling her touch. My eyes go up to her face. Shocked, Aya is staring back at me with wide eyes. Snap out of it, Rei! Man I'm going crazy today! Why did I do that?! How embarrassing!

* * *

_Aya's POV:_

He's holding my hand. He is actually holding my hand! Oh my gosh. Did I just imagine it? No. I couldn't have. I am so happy! Don't pinch me—I don't want to wake up.

Too late. The next second, he quickly let go, as if he was burned by me, and my hand plopped down to my side. I caress my hand. It is still tingling from when he touched me.

Rei is frantically looking side to side, unsure of what to say. "Um-I-I- Well-"

Despite my cheeks being flushed red, a small giggle escapes my lip, growing into full-blown laughter. I have never seen Rei at a loss for words! "It's fine, Rei. You can tell me anything," I say with a smile.

He looks away from me again and hides his face. Is he… blushing too?

"Man, where are Ran and the others right now? What do you think they're doing?" he suddenly blurts out.

Huh? Why did he ask about Ran out of nowhere? That's weird. It couldn't be… is he bored with me? Did I say or do anything to upset him?

"I… don't know." I stare deeply into his eyes, looking for traces of emotion. Rei doesn't say much, but his eyes are very expressive. Whenever I look at his eyes, I feel like I know what he's thinking, what he's feeling. Mom's right; eyes truly are the window to the soul. Right now, he looks embarrassed.

Rei abruptly turns his heels and walks in the direction towards Zohan Tower.

"Come on, let's go. We're wasting time here."

Sigh. The ice prince is back. His defenses are up again. There are rare times when he lets that tough guy façade down. I've seen it every time he's comforted me. When he allows himself to feel emotion without any hindrance, that's when I see the true Rei. The Rei that shows so much warmth and compassion through his chestnut brown eyes. It's those moments that I long for. That's why I am in love with him.

It's also why I never give up, no matter how hard or hurtful it gets. Even if I am selfish for wanting to be with a guy that I don't deserve. My heart flutters whenever I'm near him.

I continue to follow his retreating back, like a shadow being pulled by its strings. It scares me sometimes, that one man could have so much power over me. I've never felt such strong emotions for anybody. I know that with one word, he could shatter my heart. But what can I do? I still run after him, prepared to clutch broken shards with my hands.

Here we are- the Zohan Globe Tower. Up ahead, it glistens as the light strikes the glass panels. Sigh… this place holds such bitter memories for me despite its bright exterior. Never mind that now, Aya. Rei is already ahead of you!

I catch up to him right before the elevator closes. Phew!

"Ding!" The elevator doors slide open before me as I enter the room drenched with light. My eyes and feet instinctively go towards the area where Rei rejected me a year ago. I press my palm to the window. This glass… it's cool to the touch, so similar to the Ice Prince that possesses my heart. I stare at the reflection of a pale girl in the window as the memory engulfs me…

"_I really appreciate Ran and Miyu and…and, of course, you…"_

_My heart is beating so loudly in my chest. I can't stop my hands from shaking. This is it, Aya! This is the day that you're going to have the guts to confess to him how you really feel! I know guys are usually the ones to confess to girls, but you're not being pathetic by doing this, ok? He's worth it._

_I steal a glance at his handsome face. Gulp. Big mistake. His face is staring straight at me. I can't think straight anymore! Get it together, Aya… Keep your cool! Okay, just utter the first word. You can do it!_

_"Aya…"_

_Interrupted, I look up in surprise at the owner of that smooth voice._

_" It might be easy for me to get you to be my girlfriend… or even to get you to kiss me right here and now…but… being someone's first love is… a heavy responsibility."_

_What? That can't be… He- he knows?! Am I that darn obvious? And… does he just see me as a heavy responsibility?_

_"…I'm not as nice as you think. And if we went out together, I'd probably end up hurting you. I guess I'm just not very good at having a steady girlfriend or anything like that."_

_But… Rei! No don't leave! He's going away from me… but I- I can't move my legs. It's like they're glued to the ground. What do I do? Rei… I don't care if you hurt me. I really really like you…_

I wince at the memory. I cried so much that day. Humiliation and rejection are awful things to experience.

"Aya…"

That same voice. It jolts me out of my reverie. I look up to see a second figure come up behind me in the reflection.

This time, his eyes were warm, not cold.

* * *

_Rei's POV:_

I know exactly what she's thinking about right now. Her eyes look so sad as she loses herself in her thoughts. I know I caused that…

"Aya…"

Her brown orbs widen as they meet my gaze in the window's reflection. Outside, the dusk is coming upon us. We both stare at it in silence as the night engulfs the day.

A nagging thought tugs at my heart. Dang it! I can't shake it off no matter how hard I try. I'm still scared that I made the wrong decision. The truth is, I don't want to be the darkness that swallows her light...

_The sound of glass shattering. Voices screaming as I pull in the covers tighter to my face. Sobs creeping through the crevices of the door. They're from my mother._

_I have to get her. Noone else can save her. My tiny feet quickly trudge down to the bottom of the stairs._

_"Get away from her! You're a monster!"_

_I run to shield her. My mom is sobbing on the floor. The shards of broken glass were a feet away from them both. The room had the rancid stench of alcohol._

_"Well lookie here. It's my boy! Spitting image of me! Listen well – if you think I'm a monster, you're a monster too. Take a good look because this is what you're going to become when you're old! What did you call me again, Linda? A good-for-nothing, heartless slob, that's what! Well, that's what you'll be when you grow up too, my boy," his rough voice growled at me._

_I shake my head as I hug my mother. He's a liar! I won't become like him ever. Hot tears are coursing down my cheeks now. I have to be strong for Mommy, but I can't… I'm scared whenever Daddy becomes like this._

_When he sees my tears, his face changes to a sneer. "Hey! What did I say about being a weakling?! No tears! Especially not from my son! Showing emotion is weakness, you understand me?! Stop it right now!"_

_I try to stop, but it becomes hiccups instead._

_"Ah, why bother?" And with that, my father slams the door shut behind him._

_My mother just keeps sobbing, holding my hand but unable to look at me. I know why… I am the spitting image of my father._

I've tried my hardest not to end up like him- an angry alcoholic. I don't want to be a monster. But inside, it still haunts me. They say the apple never falls far from the tree. Do I have a tendency to hurt the people closest to me like my father did? Will Aya suffer the brunt of my brokenness?

I look again at the window. Aya is silently observing my face intently.

"Why did you change your mind Rei? Why did you ask me to be your girlfriend?" she asks earnestly. That's pretty straightforward of Aya to ask. It's unlike her. It seems like she's been gathering up the courage to ask that question for these past few minutes while I took a trip down memory lane.

I sigh. What should I say when I don't even fully understand my actions myself? I'll just be honest.

"… I was reckless. I rushed into this not thinking of the long-term consequences. The truth is, Aya, nothing has changed. I still mean the same exact words I said a year earlier. I will probably hurt you. The only difference is that you told me that you'll still love me even if I hurt you, so I just followed through with our agreement."

Her eyes avert their gaze to the floor. " Yes… at the music store."

"I'll ask you one more time. Are you sure you want to keep this relationship even though I might hurt you even without realizing it?" I need her answer. I turn my head so I can look at her straight-on.

Her eyes meet my challenge squarely. "Yes," she says with determination, "It's because I love you, Rei."

"Hm." I turn my face back towards the window before she catches me smiling. Aya may be shy and quiet, but she has a strong-willed spirit.

I quietly utter, "All right then." I lift my hand to press my palm against the glass window, in the spot right next to her hand. Maybe… I can let myself hope. Maybe not all glass is meant to shatter.

Outside, the metal spokes of the Jubra Ferris Wheel light up brilliantly against the dark sky. Around and around, it can't help but turn. An ominous circle that appears to burn. But right now, it's too late to get off. We'll just have to see where this ride will carry us…


	4. A Bud in Bloom

**A Bud In Bloom**

By CuteBubbles

* * *

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I am back again with a new chapter! Much faster upload time than my previous chapter, eh? Hahaha. The last chapter was kind of heavy so I made this chapter have a much lighter and fluffier tone. It's about Rei and Aya getting to know each other a bit more. Short and sweet. I hope you like it!

If you don't usually leave a review, please do so... Honestly the support I receive from my reviews is what keeps me going in completing this fic.

Dyalicious- Thanks! I'm glad you like it! :D

Alice Jane- Your wish is my command! I updated as soon as I finished writing this chappie hehe. I can't wait for you to read more about his past in the story! The Aya/ Rei pair never fails to amuse me as well. It's such innocent and pure kind of love. It's great. Thank you for your kind comments and for reading my story! :D

Payi1024- Aww I'm so happy that my story touched you and brought shivers to your spine! That really means a lot to me! I haven't been on for years either and this summer I came back and fell in love with fanfiction again. Words can be so powerful. And no worries I will continue adding chapters to this story. Thanks so much for your review! ^_^

Screaming Siopao- Hehe thanks Screaming Siopao! You're one of the reviewers that really kept me going and made me want to come back! Thanks for the encouragement! I'll make sure to keep updating! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Gals.

* * *

_Rei's POV_:

Her hands went up to clutch her head in frustration. "Ughhhh! I don't understand this at all! How am I going to get a good grade in Advanced Chemistry when I have no clue what this is talking about?"

Heaving a large sigh, she plopped her head down to the desk, her lips pouting like a doll. "Do YOU know, Rei? Do you understand the molecular orbital theory?"

I stifle a chuckle. Haha Aya can be so adorable sometimes. I grin and shake my head. "Our class hasn't gotten there yet. If this was regular mechanics, I'm your go-to man. You know how much I prefer physics over chemistry."

"Sigh… okay." She sits up with a determined look. Aya glares at her book, as if challenging it to a duel. With renewed fervor, she opens the pages and starts furiously scribbling notes. It's so like her. It may not seem like it at first, but Aya can be very strong-willed and stubborn when she wants to be. In times like these, the best thing to do is stay out of her way.

It's a lazy Tuesday afternoon, and we're at our usual spot- Deliah's French Cuisine Café. Quaint, homey, and covered with pink, this place reminded me of Aya the moment I first set foot in it.

It's been a year since we started coming here, which is how long our relationship has been. Hard to imagine that time has gone by that fast. We've surely had our ups and downs along the way, but right now, as I'm looking at this cute girl currently obsessed with her chemistry book, I can't help but smile. I'm so glad I asked her out last Valentine's Day. The more I get to know her, the more I'm drawn in to her. As for Aya, at least now she's comfortable enough with me to stop stuttering every time she sees me.

"Sir, ma'am, excuse me. Here is your crème brulee with fresh strawberries."

She is jolted out of her endeavor. With sparkling eyes and an excited smile, she cracks into the caramelized sugar coating and digs in with her spoon. She closes her eyes in delight with the first bite and smiles in approval. For such a slender girl, Aya has a voracious appetite and an intense love for food. She can eat 3 plates! It's so fun to watch her. I cup my chin as I wait for her to notice my presence.

* * *

_Aya's POV_:

Oh. My. Gosh. So creamy and succulent. The contrast of the crispy caramelized sugar and the soft flan is great in my mouth. And the strawberries… oh man my favorite fruit. Mmmm.

I slowly open my eyes. Rei is looking at me with amusement in his eyes. Oh! I totally forgot my manners!

"Sorry I didn't ask sooner. Would you like some, Rei?" I push the flower- shaped plate towards him.

He chuckles and pushes back the plate. "It's ok. I know you'd enjoy it more than I would."

He's so understanding! I nod with excitement as I finish up the rest.

I can't contain my happiness. I get to be with Rei today! OK, I know I've been with him many times before, but he said he can spend the whole day with me as his gift. Even now, he still makes me feel like butterflies are fluttering in my stomach. I can't think of a better way to spend our 1-Year Anniversary!

"Hey, your favorite flower is cherry blossom right?"

Huh? How does he know that? Did I tell him before?

"You told me that before when all of us went to the Cherry Blossom Festival. You just forgot."

My eyes widen. "Wow, it's really like you can read my mind Otohata-Kun!" I might have been babbling when I told him that, as I often do when I'm nervous. But to think that he remembered, does he like me that much-

"You should stop being so predictable," he tells me with a smirk.

Eek! So embarrassing! I look down with a flushed face as I bite the last spoonful. I can't let him see my face. It's like he can read everything that I think of in my brain! Am I really THAT predictable?

"You still haven't answered me," he said with an impatient tone.

"O-oh sorry. I mean, n-not that it's my fault. Or maybe it is…I mean, um… yes, cherry blossom is my favorite flower." Why is he asking?

Taking out his wallet, he places a $10 bill on the table. Huh? I thought I was supposed to pay…

His hand grabs my wrist. "Let's go."

Eh?

"Where are we going?"

There's a glint in his eye. "You'll see."

I try to ask him during the train ride, but to no avail. I am forced to wait until we reach our destination.

"Welcome to Shibuya Gardens, where memories never die!" The PA system booms in a loud voice as the train doors close behind us.

Shibuya Gardens, huh? We arrive at the base of stairs about 100 steps long, leading to a shrine and the garden at the top.

Rei turns to me. His dark brown locks are gently blowing against his face. My heart thumps again. He is so handsome…"I know it's a lot of steps, but trust me, it's worth it once we get to the top of this hill."

Honestly, I've never done anything like this before. I'm so excited! Giving my best smile, I cheerfully say "Oh, I trust you, Rei. I'll be fine!"

Minutes later, I stand corrected. Huff huff… I am so out of shape. Concentrate, Aya. 98… 99… 100. Phew! Oh my gosh! What a workout.

The path leads to a peaceful shrine encircled by fountains and greenery. We're greeted by a friendly girl as she asks us to pay the entrance fee. Once we were in, I notice one area in particular is hillier than the others. My feet are leading me to it.

Wow, it is breath-taking… I turn in a circle to appreciate the vastness around me. On top of this hill, I could see all of Shibuya! How beautiful... The breeze gently blows and I see white plum blossom petals prance in the wind. Delighted, I close my eyes and breathe in the scent. My heart is leaping out of my chest. I never knew such a beautiful hidden place like this existed in Shibuya!

Where is Rei?

I glance back, and I smile softly. He's sitting down on the grass underneath the plum blossom tree.

I gingerly walk towards him and plant myself right next to him. "Thank you so much for taking me here, Rei. This is more than I could've asked for. The vintage record player I gave you seems so pale in comparison to this."

* * *

_Rei's POV:_

I return Aya's soft smile. Wow. She's as beautiful as the petals of this tree, with her pale pink sundress and her midnight-blue hair blowing with the wind, and she doesn't even know it. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad you like it here. I know it's not exactly cherry blossoms, but they're not in season till March. And plum blossoms, that's close enough, right?"

Aya starts to cry from happiness and laugh at the same time. "I love it! I absolutely love it, Rei! And I love you!"

She jumps up to hug me. My hearts starts beating rapidly. Her cherry blossom scent intoxicates my senses as I put my hands around her petite frame. I entangle my right hand with her silky hair. Her warmth… Can we stay like this forever?

But it's gone too soon. The next moment, she pulls away. My mind is cloudy from her touch, but I am able to see her bright red face. Aya...

"Ah- hahaha. I-I-I got carried a-a-away for a minute there. I'm so sorry! It won't happen again. How embarrassing… Eh hehe." She plays with her hair and makes an awkward laugh- her usual actions whenever she gets nervous.

Her skin is as white and smooth as the plum blossoms. And her lips are so full and red… What if I just kiss her right now? Right here?

"Rei? Are you ok? You're looking at me strangely."

Aya's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. Get a grip, Rei! Don't think of Aya like that. Once you let your self-control go, who knows what might happen?! You must have looked like an animal about to devour her. Control yourself!

I lean back to lie on the grass abruptly, closing my eyes to try to rid my head of such thoughts.

"Rei-" her voice is sweet and alluring. Agh why do you have to be so irresistible, Aya? "Can you… tell me more about yourself?"

Surprised, now I open my eyes. She is lying down on the grass, looking up at the tree and trying to catch falling petals. "Huh? Like what?"

"Well, like what your favorite color is, and what memory comes to mind when you think of this place."

"My favorite color is dark blue. As for a memory… you mean related to this place in general or this spot?"

Aya quickly says, "In general."

I chuckle. "Ok. Well, this place is special to me because…"

_"Rei, come here!"_

_I could see the tip of mom's pale yellow straw hat as I struggle to scamper up this hill. I almost tripped once while coming up. Why is this hill so tall? Ughh._

_"Aww my poor little boy. You're sweating! But I'm proud of you for climbing up that hill all by yourself! Come to Mommy."_

_At 4 years old, my mom is the world to me. I'm so excited to reach her. With one last jump, I'm at the top of the hill! I run to her outstretched arms and smiling face as her short bob and white dress rustle with the wind._

_"You smell like the plum blossoms Mommy," I whisper as I bury my face in her embrace._

_"Thank you Rei. Now remember, if you ever feel scared or feel like you want to cry, come here to our secret place, alright? Here you can cry as much as you want and Daddy can't tell you it's wrong."_

_My eyes open in amazement. Wow! My mom just told me a great secret! " Really Mommy? Why?"_

_She smiles at me and ruffles my hair. Her eyes gain a tinge of sadness that even I could see. "That's because... this is the secret safe zone. People can cry and shout as much as they want here. We're so high above Shibuya that no one will hear or see you. You're free… to laugh, cry, shout or sit quietly to think. That's what Mommy learned over the years, Rei. Now I'm telling it to you. This will be our little secret from your father."_

_She grabs me and hugs me so tightly that I could burst. My shoulder becomes wet with her tears._

I catch a plum blossom with my hand as I recount the memory. Shaking off the sadness accompanying such a beautiful memory, I say, "Now I'm sharing the secret with you, Aya."

I glance over at her for the first time since telling the story. What the-?

"Aya why are you crying?"

* * *

_Aya's POV:_

I sniffle as I try to regain composure. I just can't help but cry. P-poor Rei… He never talks about his father, but when I asked about him before, Rei did mention that he was an alcoholic and left them at an early age.

"Nothing, I'm just so touched that you brought me here." That's half the reason.

He looks away. "It's alright, you can cry here as much as you want. You don't have to hold it in," he says somberly.

To be honest, the reason why I'm crying is because I can imagine what his mom must have felt at that time. Trying to protect her little boy and save him from becoming like a stone… it's so noble of her! True, people call Rei the Ice Prince, but he's really not. He can be sweet and thoughtful when he lets his guard down. His eyes always reveal the intensity of his emotions. The effects of his dad's abuse can still be seen in him every day, but his mom managed to keep the real Rei alive inside. For that, I admire her quiet strength so much.

"I think emotions are beautiful," I say assertively and, I must admit, a bit out-of-the-blue.

Rei looks back at me in surprise. "What?"

"Sure we cry sometimes, but often that's how we learn and grow. Those little moments of realizations shape who we are. Can you imagine if no one felt anything? We'd be walking around as robots, like… this!" I try to do the robot arms movement the best that I can while sitting. "Emotions make us human. Your mom is very wise to know that."

I look at him, and his cheeks are puffy. Then, like a hot air balloon being popped, he bursts out laughing! Rei?! Laughing?! Oh my gosh, this is a first!

"Y-you make really good robot arms, Aya. Hahahaha!" He says in between fits of laughter as he clutches his stomach.

I cross my arms and pout at him for teasing me. Hmph. They weren't that bad! Were they? Ok fine, I guess I must have been really bad... Haha. Oh well, at least I made Rei laugh! What an accomplishment! I join him in laughter. You know... A year ago, I never thought Rei would allow me to see this side of him. My heart swells with joy and thankfulness to have the privilege of seeing the real him.

"Alright, I think it's time for a picnic." I pull out my homemade mochi sesame balls, especially made for Rei, from my bag. "Don't worry, I only put a little sugar because I know you don't like sweets." I smile proudly. Hey, it took me 5 hours yesterday to perfect wrapping the red bean paste with the sticky mochi. I had no idea it could be so difficult!

His last laugh dies down and he puts a mochi ball inside his mouth. The breeze ruffles his hair as it brushes against his beautiful face. My heart still skips a beat every time I stare at him. I really love him so much…

He nods in approval as he picks up another one. I can't help but smile from ear to ear. All my hard work has paid off!

A strong gust carries a plethora of plum blossom petals in the wind. My heart feels like it's soaring right alongside them.

"Happy anniversary, Rei…" I say softly as I clutch the necklace he gave me last Christmas.

A subtle but genuine smile framed his face. "Happy anniversary, Aya."

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Please leave a review! Thank you! :)_


End file.
